The Mauraders and the Order of the Phoenix
by Alexia-and-Tessa
Summary: Updated!Alexia Lupin hasn't been in the wizarding world for 14 long years. When she is asked to come back, she is haunted by her past...and Sirius Black. Visit the site!! CHAPTER 10!!!
1. New York, New York

Disclaimer: We own... Alexia Lupin, Tessa Robinson, Suzanne 'Suzy' Taylor, Jimithy (yes Jimithy) Cerello,  
  
35 year old, Harvard law graduate, Alexia Lupin walked into her upper east side of New York City office. Alexia's sapphire blue eyes looked a  
  
She walked threw the revolving glass doors. "Hello Gus" she said as she passed Gus, the door man  
  
"Good mornin' Miss Lupin" he responded cheerfully.  
  
Alexia walked off the elevator onto the 7th floor where her office was located.  
  
"Any calls Suzy?" Alexia asked her secretary.  
  
"Naw. . ." She sniffed.  
  
"Alright there Suze" Alexia asked her best friend Suzanne Taylor.  
  
"I'm fine. Jeremy only cheated on me with some trashy, bleach blond," at this she flipped her own brown hair over her shoulder. "Californian model." said Suzy in her thick Brooklyn accent, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"Oh Suzy, we'll go out ok? We'll get really drunk, it will cheer you right up! Then we can burn all his things" Alexia said nodding with visible sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Ya know ya can't do that! You are a recovering alcoholic! I won't have my best friend throw away years of hard work!" said Suzy exasperatedly.  
  
"Bloody hell! Tell everyone in New York City will you!" Exclaimed Alexia.  
  
"Sorry." Muttered Suzy.  
  
"What are my appointments today?" sighed Alexia.  
  
"Well you only have one." Said Suzy looking in the appointment book. "Wow what a weird name, All bus Dumblealy door."  
  
Alexia went into shock but quickly recovered. "Oh really, how . odd."  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked Suzy.  
  
"I'm fine, just, tell me when he gets here ok." Alexia said and quickly walked into her office.  
  
"Oh god, what can he want?" she asked herself. "Is it Remus? My parents? Oh God"  
  
"Not at all Miss Lupin." Said the cheerful voice of Alexia's ex- headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"He's here!" sang out Suzy.  
  
"No kidding I never would have guessed " said a sarcastic Alexia. "Could you maybe leave?" she asked Suzy.  
  
Suzy left.  
  
"Please, sit Professor."  
  
"Who was that charming young lady?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Who Suzy? Oh she's my best friend AND secretary" said Alexia. "Pardon me Professor, not to be rude but why are you here?"  
  
"Oh yes-that. Well Miss Lupin as you know, unfortunately, Voldemort has hit the high point of his powers again and-"  
  
"WHAT? VOLDEMORT'S BACK BUT. . . I. . . WHAT?" yelled a shocked Alexia.  
  
"Yes anyway, do you remember 'The Order of the Phoenix' don't you-" Alexia nodded "Well we are putting it back together and we need you in it" Dumbledore explained "Oh yes and it would mean a great deal to the staff if you taught Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."  
  
"Oh I don't know. one, I haven't been in the wizarding world since the. incident and two I have therapy and I'm kind of on well, Prozac" she said softly.  
  
"Prozac?" Dumbledore said with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, I became severely depressed after well . . . you know what."  
  
"Well yes Miss Lupin but it's not best to dwell on the past." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well have you ever had your three best friends murdered?" asked Alexia.  
  
"Oh I thought you meant. Sirius." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Please- don't- say - his -name." Said Alexia through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well . . . yes Miss Lupin, it could boast your spirits! The children are simply wonderful" said Dumbledore hopefully.  
  
"Well I guess . " she said doubtfully  
  
"Thank you Miss Lupin. It's for the good of our world." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered. 'Good for YOUR world' she thought  
  
"See you on-"  
  
"September the 1st ." she interrupted smiling.  
  
"Now, you can take that much time off?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Course I can, I'm the boss. I'll just get someone to cover for me." Said Alexia.  
  
"Good! So long miss Lupin." Dumbledore was about to leave when-  
  
"Oh Professor"  
  
"Yes Miss Lupin."  
  
"Next time you're in the muggle world, please, please, please do not wear robes."  
  
"Oh. " he said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No problem" she said smiling "Happens all the time here in New York. See you on September the 1st!"  
  
"Yes Goodbye." And with that, he left.  
(A/N: IT'S US!!!!! This chapter has been redone) 


	2. Sirius Orion Black

Disclaimer: Ok, as always we own nothing except the characters we made up. So all the people you don't hear about in the Harry Potter series is ours.  
  
(A/N: Ok if you are a little confused, Suzy and Jim DO NOT know Alexia's a witch. She left the wizarding world after the Sirius thing.)  
  
The Mauraders and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter two  
  
"Sirius Orion Black! Get your ass down here!" Yelled Remus Lupin to his best friend and convicted murderer, Sirius Black.  
  
"What?" Asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"One where's my shampoo? Two professor Dumbledore will be here any minute," Remus said. Just then. the doorbell rang.  
  
"Professor, good to see you again" Remus said politely.  
  
"Hello Remus how have you been?" Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Not bad. Do sit down"  
  
"Thank you" Dumbledore said as he sat down. "Sirius, I have a job for you. I need you to act as Harry's dog." Remus tried to repress laughter but couldn't. "Oh and Remus your twin sister will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Remus' laughter stopped and Sirius' jaw dropped. "Lex?" they said in unison.  
  
"The very same. Well I must be off. Good day boys." and with that, he apperated out.  
  
"I bet Lex will be overjoyed to see me again." Sirius said smugly.  
  
"I doubt it, Padfoot old friend." Said Remus.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she still thinks your guilty right?" said Remus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What?!" Sirius asked shocked. "You never told her?"  
  
"Well I haven't talked to her since I was twenty one or two Sirius!" Remus yelled with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, man." Sirius said sympathetically. "What happened?"  
  
"You know I can't even remember. We were both depressed. . . Tessa left me- "  
  
"Tess left you?" Sirius cut in.  
  
"Well, you don't see her do you?"  
  
"No. . . it's just hard to believe I mean in our sixth year what she did-"  
  
"Please do not remind me Padfoot"  
  
"Sorry it's just weird I mean you two were as Lily called you 'Sooo Cute!' Lily's words not mine" Sirius quickly added.  
  
"Right. Anyway after the whole thing we just lost touch and well. . ."  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Sirius softly.  
  
"Well she went to some college then became a lawyer and lives as a muggle in The States somewhere. Probably a big city as Lex hated the whole small town thing."  
  
"Oh. . . " said Sirius in a small depressed voice.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"No! Well. . . I. . . you see it's like this . . . maybe." He said quietly. "I wonder what she's doing right now. . ."  
  
*~*~*At Suzy's apartment*~*~*  
  
"Suzy! What are you doing in there?" Alexia asked knocking on the bedroom door. "Gathering all Jeremy things." Suzy came out with a big cardboard box.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." And they went to the local pub, which happens to be their favorite as well. Jim's Pub.  
  
"What can I get you pretty ladies?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
"Get off it Jim." Alexia laughed.  
  
"Ok, Ok but seriously what do you want?" asked Jimithy Cerello the bartender and another best friend. One could never tell that Jim ate as much as he did because of his tall, lanky figure. He was 6'4 from Colorado. Jim has pale green eyes and rather messy shady brown hair was the same shade as Alexia's.  
  
"I'll have a mint chocolate chip milkshake please." Responded Alexia.  
  
"Vodka. . . straight up." Muttered Suzy.  
  
"What's wrong S?" asked Jim using the nickname he always used for Suzy. "You only drink vodka when something is wrong. Now tell Jimmy what's wrong."  
  
So Suzy told Jimmy about her Jeremy and his escapades with the bleach blond from California on her. "Oh S, want me to hurt him?"  
  
"No! Well. . . maybe!"  
  
"Oh god. I almost forgot. How could I forget? I have to go home to Britain for nine months." Said Alexia slapping her forehead.  
  
"What!" Jim and Suzy yelled together.  
  
"I have been offered to teach at . . . er . . .a private school . . .yeah that's right a private school!." She said smiling and nodding. (A/N: When in doubt smile and nod)  
  
"But what about the office . . . and us!" asked Suzy shrilly.  
  
"One, someone can cover for me and two e-mail, phone, cards . . . there's lots I can do. You guys are my best friends and me being somewhere else, isn't going to change that." Alexia shook her head "You were there for me when I first came to this city, I didn't know anybody! Every bad relationship you were there. My. . . drinking problems . . . I could go on. I'll be gone for nine months. You guys are my only family anymore."  
  
"When do you leave?" asked Suzy her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"September the first" said Alexia.  
  
"THAT SOON!" Jim said shocked.  
  
"It's two weeks! Tell you what, I'll take Thanksgiving, Christmas, Super Bowl Sunday, Valentines day and St. Patty's" She nudged Jim at this. "Off"  
  
"Ok." Chorused Jim and Suzy.  
  
*~*~*August 31st. Alexia's flat. 10:30 p.m*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Alexia what CD's do you want to bring?" Yelled Suzy.  
  
"All of them!"  
  
"All of them?!"  
  
"Yes, All of them!"  
  
"Whatever it's your luggage."  
  
Suzy came out of Alexia's room with a box labeled 'CD's'.  
  
"Can we PLEASE come?" asked Suzy  
  
"No . . . I don't think so."  
  
"Alright, alright. Just be safe ok?"  
  
"Will do." Said Alexia smiling and saluting. "Now where's Jim got to?"  
  
"HEY JIM!" yelled Suzy.  
  
"What?" said Jim walking into the room with a huge sub sandwich.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Alexia.  
  
"Well you don't want your food to go stale waiting for you so I decided to help you and, well, eat it."  
  
"Typical man." Said Suzy shaking her head.  
  
"So. You're all packed?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yeah." Said Alexia.  
  
"So this is goodbye?" said Suzy a silent tear running down her face.  
  
"Not forever! It's only nine months! I'm coming back. Don't worry. Now coming and give me a hug."  
  
"You can have a child in that time!" Suzy pointed out.  
  
"So can you! Come on really now! Hug?"  
  
Suzy went over to Alexia and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You too Jim. C'mon."  
  
She hugged Jim too but just before she went to pull away he said:  
  
"When you get home, you can have all the mint chocolate chip milkshakes you can drink."  
  
"Thanks." Alexia said smiling. She kissed his cheek "Now go I have to get up early tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye." Suzy and Jim said together as Alexia saw them out the door.  
  
Alexia leaned her back against the door and sighed.  
  
"Back to Hogwarts . . . Lucky me."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N This chapter is reposted. If you watch the soap opera 'General Hospital' you'll realize that Jim's new last name, Cerello, is the same as Ned Quartermain's ex-wife, Lois) 


	3. The Sorting Feast

Disclaimer: We own nothing except our made up characters. So anyone you don't hear about in the Harry Potter series is ours. Got it? Good The Marauders and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter #2- The Sorting Feast "Harry, Ron, look at that woman sitting next to Professor McGonagall! Do you think she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Asked Hermione Granger to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley sitting down at the Gryffindor table for the sorting feast. "The one with the sandy colored hair?" Asked Harry. "Yes..." Hermione said slowly nodding. "You never know. Hopefully she's better then Lockhart was" Put in Ron "What do you say snuffles?" He asked Harry's dog. "Snuffles were'd he go?" "SILENCE!" Yelled Dumbledore. "Just some more start of the year notices before we eat. To the first years, the dark forest is strictly out of bounds to ALL students- yes that includes you Mr. Potter. . . don't give me that look- and there have been some more items added to Mr. Filch's list of forbidden objects. If you would like to view that list, it is hanging up on the common room bulletin boards." "AHEM!" Alexia cleared her through. "Oh yes, I would like you all to have a warm welcome for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alexia Lupin." Said Dumbledore putting his hands together. "For those of you who don't already know, Remus Lupin has a twin sister, and she is know the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore started to clap and soon enough the whole hall was going crazy, clapping and whistling. "Well...eat up!" Said Dumbledore. The great hall tables magically filled up with the finest foods, pumpkin juice and desserts you could imagine. "How about that!" Said Ron helping himself to some chicken, "Getting Lupin's twin sister!" "D'you think she'll be as good as Remus?" Asked Hermione anxiously. "Dunno." Said Harry. Harry really wasn't thinking about that. If this was Remus' twin sister, then she must know... "Well even if she isn't as good as Remus, it's still better then Snape getting the job." Said Ron. ~*~*~*Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table*~*~*~ Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "So I says to my mom, I says-" Draco was cut off by the voice of... "Pansy! Uggh...what are you doing here?" Asked Draco. "I missed you at the other end of the table!" Purred Pansy with a look of awe in her eyes. "No Pansy not cool, I'm trying to have a conversation here," said Draco. "About what?" Asked Pansy putting her arm on Draco's shoulder. "YOU!!" Said Draco louder then expected. "Aww, Draccie you're SO sweet!" Said Pansy in a high voice. "DON'T CALL ME DRACCIE! MY NAME IS DRACO! And I wasn't talking about me liking you, I was talking about how much of a self-centered, spoiled little brat you are!" "Hey Draco, speak for yourself!" Said the drawling voice of Blaise Zabini. "And you call yourself my friend!" Said Draco smirking. "I only speak the truth!" Said Blaise smiling and holding up her hands. For the rest of the dinner, they just talked. "Ah, that was delicious!" Said Dumbledore. "One more thing, prefects, you may lead your house back to your common room and teachers, I need to see you for a moment in the staff room. Goodnight all." All the students walked off to bed while all the teachers went in the direction of the staff room.  
  
"I suppose your all wondering why you are here. Well I need you all to know something VERY important and I ask you NOT to interrupt me while I tell you thing. It may shock you at first but I have asked Sirius Black to be on the Order of the Phoenix. "What? Professor.you can't be serious. He's a murderer. Why?" Asked Professor McGonagall. "Much for the safety of Harry." Said Dumbledore. "But he's after Harry." Added Professor Flitwick. "And here is where I beg you not to interrupt me. Peter Pettigrew in alive. He staged his death in an act to re-join the Dark Lord. Sirius Black had not been the Potter's secret keeper at the time of the murder. They switched. When Sirius found out what Peter did, how he had been working for the Dark Lord and passing him messages for only God knows how long, and how he sold out Lily and James, he went after him. He had Peter cornered and raging with anger he pulled out his wand but before he could cast any spells, Peter took out his own wand and blew apart the street, also, he cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and scurried away. Remember people said the biggest thing they found of him was his finger? Well Peter left the scene and of course, Sirius was left in the middle of a blown apart street, wand high up in the air." Said Dumbledore. "Of course." Said McGonagall "It all makes sense." "That is why Sirius will be on the Order of the Phoenix naturally. Lily and James left Sirius as Harry's legal guardian and what better person to be on the Order of the Phoenix then his own godfather. You are dismissed." Said Dumbledore. Alexia had a hard time getting this absorbed into her head. Sirius was innocent. Bit if this was true then why hadn't he told her before now? Alexia dated Sirius until he went to Azkaban and he never told her where he was going. He just left and didn't come back. Eventually the news got to her that he murdered Lily and James and she believed it. "Why?" she asked herself walking down the corridor to her bedroom. She was still furious with Sirius for lying to her and leaving her. She also wondered sometimes if he ever truly loved her. She got on her pajamas and crawled into bed. Yes, she was still mad at Sirius, but there was this strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite figure out what is was. After awhile of thinking, she came to a conclusion that is was pumpkin juice from dinner that didn't go down right in her stomach. Or could it be love? ~*~*~*End Chapter*~*~*~ (A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in awhile, we have been MAJOR busy. We have a new obsession though.Eminem, so you may hear about him sometime in the story from Draco (he is just the type that would listen to Eminem.lol) well.expect things to become a little more complicated when Sirius and Alexia meet face to face. Peace and love.Tessa and Alexia) 


	4. He's Back

Disclaimer: We own nothing, except for our characters.so anyone you don't see in the Harry Potter series, that's ours. The Marauders and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter #4. He's back.. "Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Alexia Lupin. You may NOT call me Alexia, I am not your friend, and I am your teacher. I will help you if you have any problems. I will help you with homework WHEN NESSICARY. As you may have already noticed, my way is the fast way and if you cant keep up.strict but fair." Alexia Lupin told her first calls, the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"This is just an introductory class. We will not start real classes until next time. Come prepared." This is one of your most crucial years at Hogwarts or in your whole wizarding experience. You will be due to take your Owls and trust me they are not easy." "I will hardly ever give detentions as they are not only a waste of your time but a waste of mine as well." "One thing I don't like is know-it-all's. I am slightly older then you, I have more experience therefore I am smarter then you." Pansy's hand shot up in the air. "Yes miss --?" "Parkinson Professer. You said you don't like know-it-all's? Well you better watch out for Hermione Granger then." Draco burst out laughing. "Do you two think that was funny?" Alexia asked. "Yes! Well if Pansy didn't say it." Draco responded smirking at Hermione. (A/N: I wish I was her- Alexia) "Well for future reference, I DO NOT allow put downs in my class." Draco gave Alexia one of his do-you-know-who-your-talking-to kinds of looks. "Now that you've seen the bitchy side of me, I don't know you all too well so when I point to you, you will say your name and an interesting fact about yourself. There is no special order, I will point and you answer." She pointed at Crabbe. "Ugh.My name is Vincent Crabbe but you can call me Vince or Crabbe. I like ketchup on my ice cream? " Draco inched his desk away from Crabbe. "That's very.interesting." Alexia said nose wrinkled. She pointed to Ron. "My name is Ron-" "Weasley?" asked Alexia. "Yeah.how did you know?" "Remus told me about you. He said Harry was very lucky have a best friend like you." Alexia said smiling. If you thought red delicious apples were red, you should have seen Ron's face at that remark. "Now who.Oh I know Harry!" "My name is Harry Potter and I have a scar." "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Said Alexia sarcastically. Next, Alexia pointed to Draco. "My name is Draco Alexander Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy. What is there that's not interesting about me? I'm rich . . . good looking . . ." Said Draco. "Lucius if your father? I remember him. Ha, what a guy!" interupted Alexia. "You knew my father?" Asked Draco. "Did I know him! Yes, but I'm afraid I haven't talked to him in a very long time. You mother, is her name Narcissa? Asked Alexia. "Yes." Said Draco. "Ah, I thought so. They were together almost all their years here at Hogwarts, mind you there were A LOT of fights!" said Alexia smiling, remembering all the times when she was at Hogwarts with her friends. "Still is." Said Draco shrugging. Alexia pointed to Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm top of every class, not to be a know- it-all but honestly there's nothing exciting about me." "I'll take that. You, over there." Said pointing at Goyle. "My names Gregory Goyle and I like mustard on the frozen yogurt!? " Said Goyle. "Great." Said Alexia. She pointed to Pansy next. "My name is Pansy Parkinson and I *giggle* am Draco's future wife!" Said Pansy dreamily. "No your not!" Screamed Draco with a horrified look on his face. "Aww, Draco your so funny!" Said Pansy walking over to Draco and squeezing him in a big hug. "My not trying to be funny! Let-go-your-choking-me!" Said Draco trying to struggle out of her hug. "That will be enough!" Said Alexia "That's the end of the class, sorry if I didn't get to you, you will have to come to my office on your own time and introduce yourself." Alexia sighed exhaustedly. If this was the way every class was going to go then she didn't know if she was going to do it for much longer. She went over to her desk and organized her papers into a neat pile. ***BEEP*** "Oh no, I forgot I left my American Online Messenger logged on! Aww, it's Jimmy and Suzy!" ***IN THE CONVERSATION*** ~*SuZy*~ has just signed in. ~*SuZy*~ says Lexis? Sexy*LeXi says Yup! ~*SuZy*~ says Sweet! How have you been? How's the weather over there? Have you seen anyone you know yet? Sexy*LeXi says Calm down your going to break the keyboard. ~Jim~ has signed in. ~Jim~ says Oh sorry I had to get something to eat I was starving! Sexy*LeXi says Jim, your always hungry! ~Jim~ says Can I help that? ~*SuZy*~ says we're having a HUGE party when you get back Lex. Sexy*LeXi says Aww, that's really sweet but you don't have to! Anyways, I have to go make tomorrow's lesson. I'll be back on later! ~Jim~ says Alright, peace out ~Jim~ has signed off. ~*SuZy*~ says Bye Lex Luv ya! ~*SuZy*~ has signed off. Sexy*LeXi has signed off. There was a knock at the door. *Knock, Knock* It was so sudden Alexia fell off her chair Alexia walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh no, not you. Why are you here!?" "Well are you going to let me in?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger! HAHAHA! Nah, you will be surprised when you find out who it is. Yeah by the way, sorry it's so short and it might not all make sense.I was a little distracted when I wrote this. For once A didn't help me write it well didn't help me a lot.yeah she helped me a lot but still.expect an update pretty soon. Peace out! Luv from Alexia AND Tessa! 


	5. Oh God No

Disclaimer: We own nothing except our own characters.  
  
(A/N: Did we leave you at a cliffhanger? LOL. . .here we go. . .wonder who's at the door. . .o.0)  
  
"Well are you going to let me in? We'll have lots of fun." The voice said seductively.  
  
"NO!" Said Alexia.  
  
"Come on . . .just . . .just let me in. . ."  
  
The door pushed open and in came, none other then Alexia's ex- boyfriend Sirius Black.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Alexia.  
  
"I thought I would try and explain to you what happened!"  
  
"I already know." Said Alexia. "I know everything."  
  
"Well in that case, get on with it! The best part is making up!" Said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Well go make up with someone else because it's not going to be with me." Alexia said a bit annoyed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sirius confused.  
  
"Go fuck someone else!"  
  
"I thought you would understand. . ." Said Sirius looking down at his shoes.  
  
"WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? You lied to me. . .you told me you'd be back. Do you have any idea what I went through? I didn't get out of bed for weeks after I found out from Remus where you really were!" Said Alexia.  
  
"Could I help it? Was it my fault? Do you think the dementors cared that I had a girlfriend waiting at home?"  
  
"Not girlfriend, fiancé. You could have told me the truth and not told me you where going out to get cigarettes. You didn't even smoke! Did you think I was stupid?" Said Alexia yelling slightly.  
  
"Well you let me go." Said Sirius.  
  
Alexia was taken aback.  
  
"Get out. Get out now! Don't bother to try and convince me to let you stay. . .GET OUT!"  
  
He grabbed Alexia's hand. "But I don't want to leave you again!" Said Sirius, his eyes tearing up. (A/N:* Sniff, sniff *)  
  
"Oh Sirius, don't give me that bull shit. GET OUT!" And she pulled her hand away.  
  
Alexia slammed the door shut, in Sirius' face.  
  
"I love you. . ." He whispered, finally letting the tears kept up for fourteen long years tumble down onto his cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room. . .*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy were sitting in the Common room, talking about anything that popped into their heads.  
  
"Draco, you look tight today. . .tight like tiger." Goyle said to Draco.  
  
"Okay. . .that's not something one dude should say to another dude." Draco said kind of scared. (A/N: Put Draco's line into a Dr.Evil sort of voice!)  
  
"You know what. . .I'm getting kind of tired. I guess I'm off to bed!" Said Pansy.  
  
"Ok, nighty night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Draco said trying to be funny.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"No seriously. . .don't let them bite you. . .they escaped from the forbidden forest and are on the loose. . .unless of course you want to die." He said mysteriously and vanished into the shadows of the room.  
  
"He tries too hard!" Said Blaise shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*Gryffindor Common Room*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, I think I may go for a world record!" Said Harry.  
  
"Oh really? For what?" Asked Hermione  
  
"Reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' the most times!" Said Harry flipping through the book.  
  
"Ok Harry, you're scaring me. . ." Said Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you're a loser." Said Ron.  
  
"That's not very nice." Said Ginny, from behind them.  
  
"Oh shut up Ginny. You're just sticking up for him because you love him!" Said Ron.  
  
Harry blushed at the comment but hid it behind the book.  
  
Fred and George appeared from out of nowhere and started making kissey noises.  
  
"Dean, what are you drawing?" Asked Hermione trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"The Gryffindor lion!" Said Dean looking up and then continuing to draw.  
  
"Hermione, what answer did you get for question 13 b?" Asked Ron looking over at Hermione's paper.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh. . .come on. . .be a doll."  
  
"No, Ron, you won't learn by looking on someone else's paper!"  
  
"Psh. . .Be like that. . .be a biatch!"  
  
"Hey, Harry, you going to eat that?" Asked Ron pointing to Harry's cupcake.  
  
"Harry! Where did you get that?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hagrid." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"I think I'll pass. . ." Said Ron scrunching up his nose.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed now. . .night night!" Said Hermione.  
  
And with that, she went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*Back at Alexia's classroom. . .*~*~*~  
  
Back at Alexia's classroom. . .she was sitting, hugging her legs to her chest. She got up and started pacing the classroom.  
  
"Why did he come back? Well I know why he came back but no matter how hard he tries, he's not going to get my sympathy! I need a smoke. . ." She got out her lighter and lit up a smoke.  
  
"Aaahhh. . .where's that Vodka bottle?" 


	6. The Dream

Disclaimer: Like always, we own nothing except our made up characters.  
  
A/N: In the last chapter, when Alexia said "Where's that vodka bottle?", if you were a bit confused, she used to be an alcoholic, so with all the drama happening, she might start drinking again. Here goes.another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Way long. Want 5 reviews before next chapter ok?  
  
Harry awoke the next morning an hour earlier then expected. He had an odd dream last night. He couldn't quite make out the faces but he also couldn't help feeling a little like the knew them. . . A couple was sitting together on a couch when the phone rang . . .  
  
~*~Flashback to Harry's Dream~*~  
  
"Ha. . .those funny talk shows, everybody knows they're fake and they are paid to do it!" Said the woman.  
  
"She shouldn't even bother." Said the man. (A/N: They were talking about shows like Jerry Springer!!)  
  
~*~RING~RING~*~  
  
"I'll get that." Said the man. He ran out into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hullo?" Said the man.  
  
He suddenly had a horrified look on his face. He went very pale. He looked into the living room at the woman and turned the other way. He started whispering into the phone so she wouldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Ok, bye." Said the man as he hung up the phone.  
  
He walked over to the closet and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked the woman confused, getting up.  
  
The man quickly thought of an excuse.  
  
"Getting smokes."  
  
"You don't smoke." Said the woman, giving him a suspicious eye.  
  
"I'm thinking of starting. . .listen to me, no matter what happens, where ever you are, I will always love you." He kissed her softly and walked out the door.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Harry thought the two people's voices sounded really familiar but decided he was imagining things because he was tired and went back into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up again and looked at his new watch Hermione gave him for his fifteenth birthday.  
  
"DAMN! I'm late for breakfast! Again!" Said Harry jumping up and getting dressed as fast as he could.  
  
Harry dashed out of the Common Room and ran down to the great hall.  
  
He was just about to round the corner when he heard two fighting voices. He peeked around the corner so they wouldn't see him. It was Professor Alexia Lupin and another girl with light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
"It's you." Said the woman.  
  
"Surprised?" Said Alexia.  
  
"A little." Said the girl.  
  
"Why is that?" Asked Alexia.  
  
"Just the fact that NO ONE HAS SEEN YOU FOR 14 YEARS!"  
  
"I've been busy. . ." Said Alexia looking at the floor.  
  
"FOR FOURTEEN YEARS?"  
  
Alexia seemed like she was getting pissed. "Look, Maybe I just wanted to get away. What's left for me here? I've only suffered heartache." Said Alexia.  
  
"And I haven't?" Said the woman.  
  
"YOU were the one who made your life like that. YOU could have had it all. The American dream as they say. You know, white fence, big house by the lake, two beautiful children, but you gave it up. It's no one's fault but your own!" Said Alexia.  
  
"Well I had my own dreams." Said the woman looking down, she had obviously been effected by what Alexia had just said.  
  
"You know what? I've had enough . . . I'm outty."  
  
"Fine," the woman yelled at Alexia's retreating back. "Just like before!"  
  
The other woman walked away in the other direction.  
  
Harry waited until both of the women were gone then headed straight into the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! I really have to tell you something!"  
  
"Harry? What? What happened?" Asked Ron.  
  
Harry told them about Professor Lupin and the fight with the unknown woman.  
  
"Well. . .She obviously knew her before then. I mean, she wouldn't just start screaming at any random person that crosses her." Said Hermione whispering to Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco walked by the Gryffindor table and heard them talking.  
  
"Yeah, I heard them too." He said, "But I don't know who the hell she was either."  
  
"We need to find out more." Said Hermione, "But not right now, I have to meet Ginny in the library. Actually, I will probably be done at about noon. . .come up there then. See ya" Hermione said looking over at Draco, then leaving the Great Hall and heading up to the library.  
  
~*~  
  
"No, Ginny, you're mixing the shrinking potion and the enlarging potion! If you do that, the object won't grow any!" Hermione snapped at a confused Ginny.  
  
Just at that comment, Ron, Harry and Draco walked in the library.  
  
"It's about time!" Said Hermione. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to ditch Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin Common Room" Said Draco smirking, "Just give them a couple of cup-cakes and they will fall asleep." He sat down beside Hermione at the table.  
  
"But we did hear Professor Lupin pacing the halls, talking to herself about a person named Tessa." Said Ron looking at Hermione and shrugging. "That must have been her name"  
  
"Guys," Said Harry looking over at Hermione and Ginny, "And girls, I think it's time to get out my parents old photo album again."  
  
"Yearbooks!" Said Draco, "We could use those! I'll get them!"  
  
"Meet back here in 10 minutes," Hermione said as Harry left to get the photo album and Draco left to get the year books.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later all of them returned with whatever they needed and got (Quill, parchment, photo album . . .etc) and got down to work.  
  
"Ok, so what do we know about her already? Her name is Tessa. . .?"  
  
Harry nodded and said. "It's a start. . ."  
  
"Well, how many Tessa's do you think there was?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well here Tessa's not a common name" replied Hermione. Draco agreed.  
  
Hermione looked through one yearbook while Ron and Draco, not even fighting with each other, looked through another.  
  
Draco stopped looking and pulled a case out of his robe pocket. He opened it and took out some small silver rimmed glasses and put them on.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glasses. . ." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Not many people do. . .I only use them for reading. . .when was the last time you saw me reading in my spare time?" He said, expressionless, "I only read, alone, in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said blushing, "I think they look good. . ."  
  
"Do you?" Asked Draco with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Look, here!" Harry said, pointing to a wedding picture, totally ruining the moment. "That one. . .standing beside Remus. . . is that her?"  
  
"Bloody hell, it is!" Said Ron.  
  
"Ginny, could you pass me that yearbook?" Harry asked a very red Ginny.  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny, surprised, she had been so quiet, and he didn't even realize she was there. He shrugged and continued looking at pictures.  
  
"Sure. . ." Ginny passed him the yearbook, her face a scarlet red.  
  
"Look. . ." Said Harry. He had found Tessa's picture in the yearbook and was reading what it said beside her picture. "It said she was in Gryffindor with my parents. . .the same year and everything"  
  
"Well. . .that's a start. . ." Said Draco, sarcastically.  
  
'What that?" Hermione asked, pointing to another sentence close to Tessa's picture. "Most likely to marry Remus Lupin? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hermione. . .Your the smart one. . ." Said Ron shrugging.  
  
"Simply, it means, that, simply out of all the guys in all of Hogwarts, she was going to Marry, Lupin! It's not that hard people. . .Granger is supposed to be the smart one! I'm just the blonde hottie that everyone wants a piece of!" Said Draco, thinking very highly of himself.  
  
"Since when does everyone want a piece of. . .you?" Asked Hermione. Ginny laughed slightly in the background.  
  
"Why don't you ask yourself that. . .unless of course you play foe the other team, if you know what I'm trying to say. . ." Draco said.  
  
Hermione scowled at him.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Anyways, how do you reckon we are going to find anything else out?"  
  
"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Said Harry smiling as if he had the most brilliant plan ever.  
  
"Or, you could just go talk to Professor Lupin and ask her about your parents past?" Draco said shrugging.  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
(A/N: Another chapter finished thanks to A and T. . . ahh thank you! Extreme longness. . .not really but 7 pages is a lot to type up! WARNING: X- TREME SHORT CHAPTER COMING SOON!! That is all. . .and remember, Don't eat yellow snow. . .Tessa learned the hard way. . .Ew dirt, not really but anyways, R/R or else) 


	7. What about Sirius Black?

Disclaimer: We own Alexia and Tessa.that's about it.  
  
(A/N: This chapter is VERY short, but except a long one coming up to make up for this short one!)  
  
Chapter 7: What about Sirius Black?  
  
Harry entered Alexia's classroom.  
  
"Umm, Professor?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Alexia answered.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions. . ."  
  
"About what?" Alexia said, looking very confused.  
  
"My parents. . ." Harry answered.  
  
When Harry responded with that, the glass tea cup she was holding in her hand slipped out and shattered on the ground.  
  
"Oh. . .Of course. . .Sit." She jestured to an empty chair. "What is it you need to know?"  
  
"Well. . .for starters. . .Who were they're friends?"  
  
"Friends? Well, Lily and James had a huge amount of friends. . .too many to name! You can't expect me to name them all. . .don't even remember all their names. . ." Said Alexia smiling weakly, as if she was trying to cover something up.  
  
"Just their closest friends. . ." Said Harry.  
  
"Well. . .There was me, Remus, poor Peter Pettigrew, the Malfoys. . ."  
  
Before she could continue, Harry fell backwards, off his chair, onto the floor.  
  
"I know, that seems. . .Impossible, but it's not. . .In fact, you and Draco used to be really close friends. . ."  
  
Harry was so shocked, he was speechless.  
  
"Yes, in fact, Narcissa was your Dad's closest friend!" Alexia said smiling, remembering back in the good old days. . .here at Hogwarts, with her friends.  
  
"What about Sirius Black?" 


	8. What about Sirius Black part 2

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING except Alexia and Tessa. . .i think. . .  
  
A/N: Hehehe. . . we're back! You can hear a faint voice in the background* Oh no. . .the apocalypse is coming! Alexia: DAMN STRAIGHT! Well, expect some serious fluffiness (a.k.a make out session) with Draco and Hermione! Oh and also except a jealous friend! Enjoy. . .  
  
Alexia stuttered for an answer. "Wh-what a-about him?"  
  
"Well, you were friends with him, weren't you?" Harry said, standing up from the chair and moving to an empty desk closer to her.  
  
She flopped down on a chair. "What? Me, have connections with that. . .self- centered, egotistical, lying, pranking. . . " she trailed off, "Charming, loving, loyal, funny, good looking, always knows what to say, messes up but then does the cutest thing to make your heart melt all over again. . .kind of guy"  
  
She stood up quickly, and hit Harry's desk with her fist. "Not this time Harry darling."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, confused.  
  
"He lied to me. He promised he'd never lie for any reason what so ever, he promised he'd never lie! For the rest of our lives we were supposed to be together. . . forever!" She let out a low chuckle. "Listen to me, I sound like some pathetic person on some pathetic soap opera."  
  
"Oh. . ." Harry said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Harry, our losses are similar in a way. You lost your parents, while me on the other hand, lost my four best friends, the love of my life, and my brother, all in a span of 5 weeks. I kept in touch with Remus for a while but eventually. . ."  
  
"But Remus isn't dead. . .is he?" asked Harry  
  
"Emotionally I lost him. My whole life crumbled in a matter of 5 weeks. I had to get out, you know? It just seemed like America was the only place to begin again, start fresh. I forged my grade, got into Harvard, and became a lawyer. In the process, I also met my two best friends, Suzy and Jim. Suzy is my secretary and Jim owns a bar across the street. Which explains how we met, during the alcoholic years. . ." she shook her head, "Shouldn't have told you that. But anyways, I have a lot to do, maybe you should go. . ."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. . ." Harry said standing up.  
  
"Don't let Filch catch you"  
  
He turned to walk out of the classroom.  
  
"Harry, people always tell you how much you look like James right?" asked Alexia.  
  
"Yeah. . ." He said, turning to face her.  
  
"Well, in my eyes, you are truly Lily Evan's son. . .personality wise."  
  
"Thanks. . ." he said in barely a whisper, a lump forming in his throught.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry ran back to the Gryffindor hoping Ron and Hermione would be there, so he could tell them everything.  
  
"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Wattlebird" Said Harry, running into the Common Room.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! Draco?" He asked when he saw Draco lying on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
Hermione ran down the stairs from the girls dorm to Harry.  
  
"Why the hell is he in here?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"He wanted to come." She whispered "Have you ever tried to turn down a Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah, Potter. Hermione finds me irresistible. . ."  
  
"Irresistible? Yes, I find it irresistible to not throw up when I see your face!"  
  
"Anyways, I found out some really interesting stuff!"  
  
Hermione and Draco were on the edge of their seats to hear more.  
  
"But, I'm a little tired, so I'm off the bed." Said Harry. He walked past Hermione and gave her a purely platonic kiss on the cheek and walked off to the boys dorm.  
  
Hermione didn't notice but Draco sure did, that they were alone, sitting in front of a blazing fire. The perfect setting for a first kiss.  
  
"So. . ." said Hermione. "What now?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I know what I want to do. . ."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow "What would that be?"  
  
"This. . ." He placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her upper thigh. He tilted his head slightly to the side and leaned into a kiss.  
  
Hermione was confused at first, but decided to go along with it for a bit and see where it leads.  
  
After about 30 seconds, she placed her hands on his strong chest and pushed him away.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. . .all I know is, I don't want to stop. . ." He said, putting his hands on her lower back and pulling her closer.  
  
"I don't either. . .that's what scares me. . ." She leaned into kiss him again and placed one of her hands on his shoulder to make it a little more comfortable kissing position because he was a little taller than her.  
  
He moved his hands up her head a bit and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys dorm, Ron was thinking of the perfect way to tell Hermione he had feelings for her.  
  
"Ron, relax, Just tell her straight up. Don't try to be someone your not, just to get a girl to like you" Harry said comforting Ron.  
  
"Yeah!" Seamus said, piping up. "It's not like your Malfoy or anything, you know she won't slap you!"  
  
"Ok. . ." said Ron taking a deep breath. He grabbed his pink rose for her and walked downstairs towards the common room.  
  
He looked around and saw Draco and Hermione in the 'Act.' Ron's instant reaction was to run over and pull Draco off of her.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Weasley, mind getting off me?" Draco asked. Ron let go of the back of Draco's robes and dashed out of the room.  
  
"So. . .want to continue?"  
  
Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"Right, I'll talk to him."  
  
*~*  
  
"How dare she. . ." Ron paced down the hall.  
  
"Weasley, stop pacing!" a drawling voice came from behind him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I want to know why you ruined my perfectly lovely snogging session!"  
  
"Because you'll use her, because you insult her, because I like her!" Ron spilled out.  
  
"Listen to me Weasley, I won't hurt her, ok? I. . .I. . .tolerate her. . ."  
  
"Tolerate her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you my feelings until I sort them out myself, ok?" Draco replied.  
  
"Fine, but let the better man win!" Said Ron.  
  
"Better man? Shit that's a horrible idea. I'm not going to fight with you. That's not how love works. Goodnight." And with that, he left.  
  
(A/N: AAHH. . .another chapter is done. ¤Applause from background¤ Remember kids, never tickle a sleeping Dragon. . .oh and also, don't try to stab them in the heart with a unicorns horn, because Dragon's don't have a heart my friends, no heart! Well. . .Draco might have a heart but Norbert? Naw uh! Never. . .*snaps fingers* Anyhoo, Thanks to the reviewers (you know who you are!) And a HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to Oreo (You know who you are) who drew us a piccy of Alexia which will be up soon! Also, Martha and her squirrel, who we love dearly for reviewing each and every chapter! Yes my friends, each and every chapter. Thanks Mark from Blink 182 for the dragon line. . .yes, the dragon line. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M REPEATING MYSELF? Tessa: Maybe cuz you are. . . Alexia: Perhaps. . .) 


	9. Slazar and Rowena or Sirius makes a mist...

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!! Well. . .cept for Alexia and Tessa. . .ooohh, Jim and Suzy. . .also blonde bimbo, cheating ex boyfriend of Suzy, Gus. . .you know the usual. . .  
  
A/N: Well. . .another chapter. . .blah. . .ENJOY!! (P.S, It's important to the read the A/N at the bottom!!!)  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
The next day at History of Magic, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were surprised to see Professor Lupin teaching.  
  
"Professor Binns is on Vacation, so I will be teaching today. Sit down."  
  
Hermione went and sat beside Draco, "We need to talk. . ."  
  
"Ok students. You were supposed to learn about the Goblin Rebellion but I'm going to tell you a true story." The class got up from their usual 'history of magic sleeping position.' "Everyone knows about how Slytherin left the castle, but after a while, he realized that muggle burns weren't all that bad- after a marriage with one, he returned to the other three." She stopped and looked around at the students who all looked interested. "Anyway, Rowena Ravenclaw always fancied Godric Gryffindor, but Godric was in love with Helga Hufflepuff. On the night after they wed, Salazar realized that Rowena was depressed, so he took her out. Salazar realized he was starting to fall for Rowena."  
  
"And she never liked him so they both died alone?" Draco guessed.  
  
"On the contrary, Draco. Rowena herself felt her feelings for Godric lightening to a. . .plutonic state in their relationship that never was, and was starting to fall for Salazar herself. Unfortunately, Salazar never knew how to come about his feelings, so he wrote her a note. The note, is as follows:  
  
Dearest Rowena, I never know how to come about this love stuff, so I was thinking how to tell you how I feel and decided on a note. Tis a mystery how I came upon these feelings for thee, but the truth is, I love you. . .you know, writing it isn't that hard! I love you more than word could ever speak. You're more beautiful than the sunset. Your eyes are more beautiful than the sparkling stars. Your hair, darker than the majestic panther. Meet me at dusk if you too feel these strange feelings. Love always,  
  
S.Slytherin"  
  
"Did she meet him Professor?" Asked Lavender.  
  
"In a way, Miss Brown. Rowena was so moved by his letter, that she simply couldn't wait 'till dusk. So she ran to his chambers and vigerously knocked on his door. He opened the door and she jumped on him." Laughter filled the room. "He didn't expect her to jump on him, so he fell right back onto the floor, but could hardly tell, considering she was kissing his face all over. He finally managed to get her off him and ask her what in Merlin's name she was doing. She was shocked about what he said considering, so she started to cry. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she managed to tell him that she too, loved him. It would be safe to say he was shocked. Salazar grabbed her upper arms and forced her to look him in the eyes. Rowena saw all the love in his eyes and jumped into his arms, buried her face into his robe which, if memory serves, smelt slightly of cinnamon and herbs. Well students, that is, in my opinion, one of the greatest love stories of all time."  
  
Alexia finished the story and hands shot up.  
  
"That sounds too much like a fairy tale, Professor." Pansy said sneering.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, there love was. . . was. . . was for the history books."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Years and years of eavesdropping. . .plus, having a best friend who was head girl. . ." She looked over at Harry and smiled, "Plus, Remus was my brother. . .He's really smart, smarter than me and a pretty boy. I don't care what he says. . . "  
  
"Why did you tell us this? It has no point to it. . .love sucks, there's no such thing as true love. . ." Ron interrupted, looking towards Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Alas, you remind me of a younger, more masculine me. I didn't believe in love. . .until I met. . .him. He left me. . .I no longer believe in it, like you Ronald."  
  
Ron sneered, "It's Ron. . ."  
  
"Whatever kid, maybe I just needed convincing that there IS such thing as true love, I just haven't found it yet. . ." And with that, the bell rang.  
  
Hermione walked up to Draco as they were leaving the classroom. "Draco, we need to talk. . ."  
  
"Sure. . .I guess we could. . ." he trailed off and smiled at her.  
  
Hermione led him over to an empty hall. "Listen, we both know the kiss can't lead anywhere, right?"  
  
Draco's smile quickly faded. "Oh. . .right, that's fine. . .I've. . . got to go, to get to class. . ." He dashed down the hall. Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
"It's for the best." She told herself.  
  
~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Asked Alexia.  
  
"Yes, Alexia?" Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Can we talk?. . .About my holidays. . ."  
  
"Of course, please sit down. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Alexia sat down and politely declined. "Professor, I'm going to need Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Super Bowl Sunday, which is an American football thing, Valentines Day and St. Patrick's Day off."  
  
"When are these days?" Asked Dumbledore, calmly sipping his tea.  
  
"Well, Thanksgiving is the last Thursday of November, you know when Christmas is, Super Bowl Sunday is the last Sunday is the last Sunday of January, Valentines day is the fourteenth day of February, and St. Patricks day is the seventeenth day of March."  
  
"I think we can manage that." Said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Thanks a lot Professor. . .for everything."  
  
Alexia walked to her room and walked inside.  
  
"About time. . ." Sirius was lounging on the black couch. Alexia must have jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"Dear god Sirius, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Not really, it's hard to win someone back when they are dead." He said smiling at her.  
  
"You look. . .different. . ."  
  
Indeed he did. His hair had been washed and cut to just above the bottom of his ears. His teeth, no longer yellow, but white. (A/N: Tessa: NOOO, I was expecting them to be purple. . .Alexia: SHUT UP!!) Cheeks, no longer sunken and he had filled out.  
  
"Well. . . you haven't seen me in a month Lex" Sirius said sitting up.  
  
"That's true. . . why are you here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well. . . basically, I love you". Sirius got off the couch walked over behind her and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah OK Sirius, tell me the truth," she said walking forward and put her keys and purse beside a crystal vase with dried roses on a light brown wooden table behind the black couch.  
  
"You think I'm kidding?" He asked taken aback.  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
"I really do love you more then. . . anything Lex!"  
  
"Yeah, I believe you Sirius" she said shaking her head no. "Would you stop calling me 'Lex'! No one calls me that anymore! My two best friends call me 'Lexa' or, as Jimmy calls me 'A'"  
  
"Fine but I still love you 'Lexa'" he said putting extra emprises on 'Lexa'. She scowled at him.  
  
"No, you're lying"  
  
"I am not!" He yelled. "I would never lie to you because I know it would hurt you and I would never do that to you!"  
  
"I can't believe you just said that" she said, her eyes welling with tears, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Why not? It's true".  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alexia snapped and threw the crystal vase at his head. He ducked and it narrowly missed his and shattered against the wooden door. The dried roses within scattered along the hard wood ground.  
  
"Are you alrig. . ." he started.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" She yelled.  
  
"Fine" Sirius chocked out.  
  
Alexia collapsed in sobs on the floor.  
  
Outside the door Sirius pressed his ear against the door hearing only the heart retching sobs coming from her. It killed Sirius to think he did this to her. And what hurt more is that this was not the first time he had hurt her that nearly fourteen years ago he did the same. . .  
(A/N: Aww. . . Well we have a deal for reviews! Ok here it goes!  
  
During the dates that Tessa and I mentioned for Alexia's days off we are going to need muggles. . . when leaving your review leave your name a description. The more reviews we get the more of a role you get. One review, you might get cut. Five= Walk by and so on and so forth.) 


	10. Note

Ok Guys, really sorry about the delay but we've been working on a web site for this story. Well the address is geocities.com alexia_and_tessa matootpcharacters  
  
So visit  
  
Also, the next chapters all typed up but, we are having technical difficulties beyond our control.  
  
Martha, or rather Vicki, if you still care found a pic like your description and you are the only reviewer to be in a recurring role as on of Alexia's best friends. You are also paired with someone (Jason Brown) 


	11. Revalation

Chapter: 10 Revelation  
  
The next few weeks flew by and Alexia steadily drank more until the dreaded night, Halloween. On this night, 14 years ago, Lily and James Potter died. She woke up and looked over at her bedside table to the clock.  
  
"6 o'clock. . ." She said, rolling over, "It's. . . HALLOWEEN!"  
  
She pulled off her blankets and hopped out. "I don't have a costume!"  
  
In the past, Alexia and one of her bests friends, Nikolas 'Blacky' Jones, dressed up and had a huge haunted house at Jim's bar.  
  
She ran over to her closet and pulled open the door.  
  
"Why the hell don't I have any costumes here!" She said, rummaging through the clothes, "I really need to clean this closet up."  
  
She grabbed a flashlight and stepped inside "Hhmm. . .shoe boxes. . . let's take a look see."  
  
She opened a box and looked inside. It was a box were she had kept special things from her past. She laughed when she saw the first thing sticking out of the box. It was a black comb from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"LEX! LEX!" Yelled Lucius in their 6th year. "I noticed your hair wasn't up to par today. Here, have my comb. . .It's my favorite!" He said, giving her the cheesey love-me-I'm-Lucius grin.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
She took out the comb and moved to the couch. Alexia put the comb on the table. She looked in the box again, at more stuff. She saw a baby book. She threw her head back, and laughed, remembering a certain moment from the past.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"You know what I'm thinking of making for Harry? A baby book!" Alexia said to James.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, a tiny book, about yay big." Sirius said, putting his hands about 3 inches apart.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
~TESSA'S HOUSE~  
  
Tessa Roberts flopped down on her couch and sighed.  
  
"Oh my god, not again. Why does Halloween come so soon? Every year, forced to give out candy to snot nosed little creeps who don't know how good they've got it."  
  
She got up and checked herself in the mirror. "I'm looking good for just after a full moon" She said, smirking.  
  
There was a knock at the door. She went over, expecting it to be more kids wanting chocolate. She held out her hand with the candy in it, not looking at who it was.  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
~HOGWARTS~  
  
"Draco!" Yelled Harry, trying to catch up to him. Draco stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey Potter." He waited for him to catch up and started walking again.  
  
"Umm. . .Malfoy? Wanna. . .come to the common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
  
"Because. . .i thought we'd. . .all be friends. . ."  
  
"Is Hermione going to be there?"  
  
"Yes. . .why?" Asked Harry, giving him a curious look.  
  
"No reason. . ." Draco said quickly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and they began walking in comfortable silence. The reached the Gryffindor Common room, and sat down on the couch. The only people who were in there were Ron and Ginny, who were playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Check!" Said Ron as he took one of Ginny's pawns, taking it down with a swipe of the knights sword.  
  
"Quite barbaric, really." Draco said, smirking, as he went to sit down on the couch beside Ginny.  
  
"Hey Draco. . ." Said Hermione, as she walked into the Common room, pretending not to have heard Draco's comment.  
  
He looked at her, "Hey" and he quickly looked down at his lap.  
  
"You know what I've come to realize?" Said Hermione, interrupting the silence.  
  
"No, and what would that be?" Asked Ron.  
  
"We all have roles." She said, receiving questioning looks. "I'm the smart one, Harry's the brave one, Ron's the funny one, Ginny's the shy one, and Draco's the. . ."  
  
"The root of all evil? Well. . .I guess it's nice to be in a starring role." Draco cut in.  
  
"I think she was going to say the hot one. . ." Ginny exclaimed, then quickly turned red after she realized what she had said.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Why thank you!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny.  
  
~  
  
Alexia looked at her small silver watch and smoothed a hand over her dress.  
  
"Hello." Said her date, Jack Thomson. "Shall we?" She nodded.  
  
Once they got inside , Jack pulled out a chair for himself. Alexia stood there, waiting for him to pull out her chair. She stood there, until he asked her if she was going to sit down.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all night, or sit down?" He said in a snooty voice.  
  
She gave him a look and smugly sat down. Madam Rosemerta came to the table with menus.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, handing them both menus.  
  
"Nothing alchoholic. Alchohol is for the weak minded." Said Jack.  
  
"I'll have a martini, very dry, skip the olives. . .they take up too much room." She said, smirking at Jack.  
  
Madam Rosemerta raised an eyebrow at her and nodded, turning to him. "And you?"  
  
"I'll just have a butterbeer."  
  
i Oh my god. . .How old is he? 14? /i  
  
"Alright dears, I'll be back in a few!" She ran off to the kitchen.  
  
"So. . ." Alexia said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"What kind of music are you into?" He asked, fiddling with his watch. (Wizex!)  
  
"Well, the classics. . ."  
  
"OH! You mean like Beethoven, and Motzart?"  
  
"Well. . .no. . .i was talking about Led Zepplin, Kiss, Aerosmith and Pearl Jam. You know, the classics."  
  
"Hmm. . .right" He said, looking around. "Those are muggle bands, right? Don't you like, REAL classics? Like. . .Beethoven, Motzart, and Brahms?"  
  
"Well, his seventh symphony really gets to me"  
  
"Brahms didn't make a seventh" he said looking at her confused.  
  
"Maybe it was a bootleg" she said shrugging.  
  
Just then, Madam Rosmerta came with their drinks.  
  
"Would you like to order your good now. . .or later?"  
  
"Later, please." Alexia said, smiling.  
  
Rosemerta gave her a smile and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So. . ." He started.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~  
  
"Why thank you!" Came a voice Tessa hadn't heard in 14 years. . .  
  
"SIRIUS? Oh. . . my. . . god!" She screamed and tried to slam the door to call the police.  
  
A hand shot out and held the door open. "Really Tessa" Said the voice of Tessa's ex-boyfriend, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus" Tessa said, her voice softening.  
  
"Good to see I haven't been forgotten" He said smiling.  
  
"No. . .I. . .I."  
  
"Listen, I'd hate to interrupt but I am wanted dead or alive so could I come in?"  
  
"Of course." She said, opening the door.  
  
Once inside, the 2 men looked around the modest one bedroom apartment with dark blue carpet and light blue walls. Remus and Sirius sat on the black couch.  
  
"Tessa, sit down." Sirius said after realizing she hadn't sat down quite yet. She looked at Remus and he nodded at her.  
  
She sat down and Sirius launched into his story.  
  
"And now You, Sirius, and I must leave for Hogwarts. So go pack." Remus said at the end.  
  
"Alright. . .I guess." Tessa walked into her room and started packing her suitcase.  
  
When she came out, her short dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail and wearing dark blue jeans and a light pink sweater making her brown eyes lighter.  
  
Remus pulled out a small piece of trash. Everyone put their finger on it and disappeared.  
  
~  
  
They arrived at Alexia's room at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well. . .she certainly keeps it clean." Tessa said looking around. There were muffled voices outside the door, Sirius went up to the door and listened.  
  
"How about a night cap?" Said a male voice, slyly.  
  
"You know I have to work in the morning." A voice that was unmistakably.  
  
"You sure?" Said the male voice.  
  
Sirius started to turn red in anger.  
  
"I'm positive." With that, she opened the door and quickly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Where have you been, woman!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as she shut the door.  
  
(A/N: Wow.sorry for the very long wait.but we have an excuse! It's not completely done but.we made a site dedicated to our story and other odd things that we like.check it out! you won't regret it! Pictures, promos, weddings, couples. . .everything! THANK YOU!) 


End file.
